


Here With You Is Where I've Always Wanted To Be.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beth Lives, Blood, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Sadness, Thoughts of the past, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because she's  right where she should be now.</p><p>She's here with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here With You Is Where I've Always Wanted To Be.

**Author's Note:**

> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Sometimes she wonders how things would be if this hadn't of happened.

Sometimes she wonders if she'd be off at college.

Working toward her degree like she'd originally planned before the world fell apart.

She wonders if she would have ever picked up a gun, and learned to shoot a crossbow.

If she would have ever been attacked. Hurt, and lying in a pool of blood she's still surprised she survived sometimes.

It's the little things she wonders about sometimes when she's alone.

Walking the cat walk over looking Alexandrias gate on her watch.

If her daddy would still be alive.

Playing with his grandchildren and passing on the same wisdom he'd tried to pass on to her and Maggie when they were that age.

It breaks her heart sometimes thinking about what could have been but never happened.

Having those final moments with her Daddy before he died right before her eyes.

Knelt down before the fence as the sword swung and took him away in a flash of bright red.

_He's somewhere better._

Is something she has to remind herself of sometimes.

That he's with her mother again.

Watching over her and Maggie, and Maggies unborn child.

She wonders how life would be if the world hadn't turned upside down over night sometimes.

If she'd be as strong as she is now.

A survivor.

But then she sees him.

Shaggy dark locks, and blue eyes.

Crossbow slung over his shoulder.

Smiling as he sees her standing on the wall, and then all the questions fade away.

All the what if's and dreams of the world before.

Because she's right where she should be now.

She's here with him.


End file.
